Oracle Files: Zoom
Characters * Zoom * Iris West-Allen * Flash * Oracle Location * Central City, MO * September 6th 2016, 1500 CST VOX Archive * Flash: footsteps running vertical, skidding, rush of air, electricity crackling Zoom! Let her go. * Zoom: chuckle so glad you could make it. The view really is quite lovely up here, isn't it? I can see your house from here. * Flash: Alright! I get it! You know who I am! You've have taken my wife hostage, you're pointing out where I live, and you're on the roof I work under. Alright, you've made your point. You know who I am. So now, just tell me what do you want from me and leave my family out of it. * Zoom: chuckle Why would I want to do that? That'd ruin all the fun. * Oracle: Barry, satellite images suggest that thunderstorm is going to start any second now. You have to get Iris off that lightning rod. * Flash: You want to talk? Fine. I'm here. We'll talk... but I'm taking Iris down from here. * Zoom: clicking Uh-uh. She stays up there... for now. I want to see what you'll do if I push you to the edge. Oh, what's this? Rain? * Iris West-Allen: scream Flash! * Flash: Iris! footsteps, speedster footsteps, whack, whack, whack, whack, whack, whoosh, whoosh, whack, whack, whoosh, wind noise * Iris West-Allen: seconds of intense wind noise Flash! * Zoom: panting, chuckle Oh, come on, Barry... Is that the best you got? I hardly broke a sweat.... and you... you're looking pale, Barry. * Oracle: Barry, what happened? Are you okay? * Flash: breath, wheezing breath You... You stabbed me? breath, painted grunt, wheezing breath You... You said no weapons. * Zoom: chuckle Seriously? You believed me? Come on, Barry... I'm a bad guy! Lying is what I do... well, sometimes. I mean, I wasn't lying when I told you I was going to kill Iris. Do you remember that day, Barry? Huh? Do you remember hat you did to me? You broke my legs! Wow... that was an intense moment. I don't think I've ever seen you that mad. Do you remember how angry you were? Huh? Do you? Do you, Bar? Such anger. Such rage. Where's that Barry now? * Flash: breath, wheezing breath That... That was... That was you? * Zoom: chuckle Guilty as charged! chuckle You thought I was dead? Sorry to disappoint you, Barry. Do you like the new suit? Hmm? Oh, well, would you look at the time? I better go. Make sure you get that cut looked at... and don't dawdle getting Iris down. She might not handle lightning as well as you and I, ah? * Flash: crackling, speedster footsteps, wheezing, painted grunts I'm coming Iris... footsteps, grunt, wheezing Let me untie this... and... there! * Iris West-Allen: Oh, thank you! Thank you, Barry! lip smack, painted grunt Oh, right... chuckle Let's get you to the lab and have Caitlin patch you up. Trivia and Notes * Debut of Zoom and Iris West. Links and References * Oracle Files: Zoom Category:Oracle Files Category:Zoom/Appearances Category:Iris West-Allen/Appearances Category:Barry Allen/Appearances Category:Barbara Gordon/Appearances Category:Central City/Appearances